


treat me like fire

by WhiteTeethTeens



Category: Tatort
Genre: Explicit Smut, M/M, four times + one, i love the boys ok
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteTeethTeens/pseuds/WhiteTeethTeens
Summary: four times leo wanted to tell adam how he feels and one time he didn't need to; adam schürk/leo hölzer, bisschen shippy, bisschen smut(crossposted on ff.de und ao3)
Relationships: Adam Schürck/Leo Hölzer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	treat me like fire

**Author's Note:**

> ich liebe die beiden, ok??  
> ich habe absolut keine ahnung von polizeiarbeit, but I was giving my utter most lol  
> all the love, über reviews würde ich mich freuen und ich hoffe, dass sich nicht allzu viele tippfehler eingeschlichen haben, hihi <3  
> set during and after "das fleißige lieschen"  
> (crossposted on ff.de und ao3)

_eine spotify-playlist für die beiden findet ihr[hier](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/66ciTu2Rn9MXsbH9eNEOwx?si=6kiLZJFTQLOgyNdVq1ricg)._

** treat me like fire **

** adam schürk/leo hölzer **

  
  


** four times leo wished he could tell adam how he feels and one time he didn’t need to **

_You're part of the past, but now you're the future_  
 _Signals crossing can get confusing_  
 _It's enough just to make you feel crazy, crazy, crazy_  
 _(lana del rey/love)_  
  
  
  
 **I.**  
  
Leo hatte immer an Adam gedacht, nahezu jeden Tag und er hatte ihn vermisst, mehr vermisst, als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hatte. Und jetzt war er wieder da.  
  
Und Leo wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Ein Teil von ihm, ein großer Teil von ihm, war verwirrt und der kleine Teil von ihm, den er seit seinem zwanzigsten Lebensjahr behutsam und sorgfältig vor der Außenwelt versteckt gehalten hatte, schien vor Freude fast zu explodieren, sendete Übelkeit tief in seinen Magen, dass sich ihm die Kehle zusammenschnürte.  
  
Er blickte aus dem Augenwinkel zu Adam herüber, der den Blick abwesend auf die Straße gerichtet hatte, die ringsherum langsam immer einsamer und grüner wurde, bis sie schließlich vor einem kleinen Waldstück parkten. Adam drehte den Kopf zu Leo herum und sah ihn an, mit diesem typischen Adam-Blick, ernst und offen, mit einer Intensität, die Leo den Atem nahm.  
  
Er hielt es nicht mehr aus, das zerrende Gefühl in seinem Inneren, wie tausende kleine Angelhaken die an seiner Brust zogen und plötzlich lagen sie sich in den Armen, Leos Hand fest um seinen Nacken gelegt, wie früher und Adams Hand, die ihren ursprünglichen Platz auf seinem Rücken fand. Leo atmete schwer Adams Duft ein und schloss angestrengt die Augen.  
  
Wäre alles doch nur ein bisschen einfacher, die Situation ein bisschen weniger verfahren und –  
  
Adam löste sich von ihm und widerwillig ließ auch Leo sich in seinen Sitz zurückgleiten, sah Adam traurig an, ließ seine Augen über sein Gesicht schweifen. Es war die reine Tortur gewesen und das war es jetzt auch noch, bittersüß und schmerzlich bekannt, nur, dass Adam jetzt wirklich hier war und nicht länger mehr ein bloßer Teil seiner blühenden Fantasie.  
  
„Ich hab‘ dich vermisst.“  
  
Leo schluckte, während diesmal Adam sein Gesicht absuchte, seine Augen unruhig hin- und her huschten. Zaghafte streckte er seine Hand aus, ließ sie kurz abwesend über Leos Hand gleiten, die auf dessen Oberschenkel lag und behielt ihn dabei genaustens im Auge, beobachtete seine Reaktion.  
  
Leo schluckte wieder, senkte den Blick und sah auf ihre Hände hinab, spürte, dass seine Handflächen feucht wurden und sein Herz zu rasen begann.  
  
Adam, der offensichtlich mit einer anderen Reaktion gerechnet hatte, zog eilig die Hand weg und starrte stoisch aus dem Fenster, den Kiefer angespannt.  
  
„Dann sehen wir uns mal die Leiche an“, sagte er fast tonlos und Leo unterdrückte ein Seufzen.  
  
 _Mach ruhig weiter,_ _es stört mich nicht_ hätte er gern gesagt, aber die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken, wurden von einer jähen, schmerzhaften Übelkeit erstickt.

  
  
 **II.**  
  
„Morgen“, rief Leo, selber eher wenig motiviert, als er ihr gemeinsames Büro betrat und seine Jacke auf einen freien Tisch warf, seinen Kaffee behutsam auf seinem Schreibtisch abstellte.  
  
„Hi“, er blickte zu Adam, der auf seinem Schreibtisch saß und in etwas blätterte, das aussah wie – _Moment mal._  
  
„Was machst’n da?“, Leo beäugte Adam kritisch und ließ sich langsam auf seinen Stuhl sinken, schaltete seinen Computer an, „Ist das ein Buch?“  
  
„Ja, ist heute mit der Post gekommen“, murmelte Adam gedankenverloren, den Blick immer noch starr darauf gerichtet.  
  
 _Aha ,_ machte Leo leise und beobachtete auf seinem Monitor, wie sein Computer hochfuhr und heftete dann seinen Blick auf Adams Rücken, der völlig in das ominöse Buch vertieft war.  
  
„Was machen deine Hundehalter?“, keine Reaktion, „Adam?“  
  
„Ja, was? Sorry, was hast du gesagt?“, er fuhr zu Leo herum, das Buch immer noch aufgeschlagen in seinen Händen.  
  
„Ich wollte wissen, was die Hundehalter machen“, Leo betrachtete ihn eindringlich, zog die Brauen zusammen, deutete auf das Buch in Adams Händen, „Hat das was mit dem Fall zu tun?“  
  
Für einen Moment geschah gar nichts, dann formten sich Adams Lippen zu einem traurigen Lächeln. „Nein, das ist von jemandem den ich mal kannte. Aus Berlin. Hat meine neue Adresse nicht und hat’s dann hierhin geschickt.“  
  
„Jemand aus Berlin?“, fragte Leo so beiläufig wie es ihm möglich war, blickte betont lässig auf seinen Monitor, klickte wahllos irgendwelche Anwendungen und Dateien an, um möglichst beschäftigt zu wirken.  
  
„Ja“, seine Stimme klang fern, als wäre nicht nur Leos rationales Denken und seine Professionalität, sondern auch Adam selbst weit weg, gefangen an einem Ort und einer Zeit aus seiner Erinnerung, „Er mochte Kunst, war gern in Museen. Musste wohl an mich denken, als er das Gesehen hat.“  
  
Leos Kiefer spannte sich an und er spürte, wie sein Mund schmal wurde, nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und starrte immer noch sinnlos auf seinen Bildschirm, öffnete ein Personenregister nach dem anderen und schloss sie sogleich wieder. Für einen Moment war das Klicken seiner Maus das Einzige, was das Schweigen zwischen ihnen ausfüllte.  
  
„Ach, hat er das, ja? Und worum geht’s?“, fragte er schließlich.  
  
„Kunst und Verbrechen“, Leo konnte Adams Schmunzeln förmlich hören und dachte daran, dass früher nur er diese Reaktion hatte hervorrufen können, nur er Adam zum Lachen gebracht hatte.  
  
 _Viel hatten wir ja sonst auch nicht zu lachen, wenn wir nicht zusammen waren._  
  
Seine Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und wie ein Geschwür, heiß und pulsierend, vernahm er seine Eifersucht, die sich in dem dumpfen Krampfen seines Brustkorbes ein Nest baute.  
  
 _Verfickte Scheiße, beruhig dich, du hast Caro. Du bist glücklich. Das ist vorbei._  
  
„Klingt spannend“, würgte er hervor und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, „Solange du die Hundehalter nicht vergisst. Das hier ist deine _ Arbeit,_ Lesestunde ist Zuhause.“  
  
Er stand auf und schnappte sich seine Jacke, ihre Blicke trafen sich. Leos voller Wut und Adams undurchdringlich, wie immer.  
  
„Wohin gehst du?“, fragte Adam leise, warf das Buch achtlos auf seinen Schreibtisch.  
  
„Nochmal zu den Hofers, hab doch noch ein paar Fragen. Mach du jetzt mal endlich die verdammten Hundehalter.“  
  
Als Leo die Tür öffnete, stieß er beinah mit Pia zusammen, die mit vielsagendem Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Weg ging und ihn durchließ, bevor sie sich in den Türrahmen lehnte, Adam mit einem spöttischen Blick besah, der verwirrt seinem Kollegen hinterher sah.  
  
„Na, Streit im Paradies?“, stichelte sie.  
  
Adams Blick heftete sich auf Pia und er verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Ich hab’s dir schonmal gesagt und ich sag’s nochmal. Du sollst die Klappe halten“, murrte er und schwang sich von seinem Schreibtisch, nahm seine leere Kaffeetasse und drückte sich an Pia vorbei aus dem Büro, die mit hochgezogenen Augen zu Esther blickte.  
  


 **III.**  
  
„Glaubst du, er sagt die Wahrheit?“, Adam lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand neben dem Verhörraum und blickte konzentriert, fast mürrisch den Gang hinunter.  
  
„Ich kann’s nicht sagen, ehrlich nicht“, Leo zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Ziemliche Scheißfamilie, was?“, stieß Adam verbittert aus, „Die arme Sau, wie der alte Sack den schikaniert.“  
  
„Ja“, Leo nickte langsam, „Ja, da hast du Recht. Erinnert mich fast ein bisschen an-“  
  
Er brach ab und sah auf, ihre Blicke trafen sich und Adam wirkte plötzlich seltsam distanziert. „Ich hätt’s nicht sagen sollen, entschuldige.“  
  
Adam sah ihn einen Moment schweigend an, sah dann weg, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, sein Kiefer bewegte sich ruckartig.  
  
„Warum hast du das damals eigentlich getan?“, fragte er leise, als er nach einigen endlos langen Sekunden seinen Blick wieder auf Leo richtete.  
  
„Darüber haben wir doch schonmal gesprochen“, antwortete Leo gequält und trat unsicher von einem Bein auf das andere.  
  
„Ja, aber ich glaube nie _richtig_ “, sagte Adam sofort und verengte die Augen, stieß sich von der Wand ab und ging einen Schritt auf den anderen zu.  
  
„Was soll ich dir denn noch sagen?“, er lachte unbeholfen auf und betrachtete Adam unsicher, wich ein wenig vor ihm zurück.  
  
„Weißt du, ich glaube nämlich, dass das nicht alles ist, _weil ich dir leidtat_“, beinah hätte Adams Stimme fast giftig geklungen und vermutlich tat sie das auch für jeden anderen, aber Leo wusste es besser.  
  
„Das ist aber alles“, erwiderte Leo nach kurzem Zögern mit dünner Stimme, „Was erwartest du denn?“  
  
Adam wich vor ihm zurück und plötzlich veränderte sich seine ganze Körperhaltung, wurde defensiv und sein Blick kühl und undurchdringlich und Gott, hasste Leo das, es machte ihn verrückt.  
  
„Weißt du was? Ich hasse es, wenn du mich anlügst“, sagte Adam ruhig, doch Leo meinte seine Stimme ein wenig zittern zu hören, bevor er sich umdrehte und wieder in der Verhörraum ging und Leo dumm und allein im Gang stehen ließ.

  
  
 **IV.**  
  
Leo ließ seine Finger sanft über Caros Oberarm tanzen, fühlte ihre warme Haut unter dem weichen Pulli und vergrub seine Nase in ihrem Haar. Das Kribbeln, das er für gewöhnlich verspürte, wenn er ihren süßen, schweren Duft vernahm, blieb aus.  
  
„Das ist doch super unrealistisch, oder nicht?“, lachte sie leise und deutete auf den Fernseher. Gerade lieferte sich der Polizist eine Verfolgungsjagd mit dem Mörder, welche die beiden Schauspieler über Häuserdächer jagte.  
  
„Ein bisschen sehr Jason Bourne, ja“, schmunzelte Leo, „Aber letztens musste ich auch-“  
  
Weiter kam er nicht, da ihn das schrille Geräusch der Klingel unterbrach. Verwundert blickte Caro erst zur Tür, dann sah sie ihn an. „So spät noch? Wer ist das?“, sie klang besorgt, aber auch etwas ängstlich und Leo lächelte sie beruhigend an.  
  
„Ich geh‘ schon“, er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und stand träge auf, löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung und schlurfte langsam zur Tür. Wieder ertönte die Klingel und Caro schaltete den Ton aus, beobachtete Leo.  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Schritte auf der Treppe lauter wurden und Leo zuckte zusammen.  
  
„Adam? Scheiße, was machst du hier?“  
  
„Entschuldige, dass ich so spät und unangekündigt auftauche“, er stand nun einen groben Meter von Leo entfernt und etwas unschlüssig im Treppenhaus, das warme Licht aus der Wohnung erhellte sein Gesicht und spielte mit seinem blonden Haar, welches ihm wirrer als sonst in der Stirn hing. Er wirkte aufgelöst und dennoch konnte Leo spüren, wie sich sein Hirn plötzlich so leicht anfühlte und sein ganzer Körper innerlich zu beben begann, ihm der Schweiß ausbrach. Adam trat näher heran, den Blick starr auf ihn gerichtet, die blauen Augen ungewöhnlich dunkel.  
  
„I-ich“, flüsterte er leise und Leo spürte, wie ihm der Atem stockte, beobachtete wie hypnotisiert, dass Adam immer näherkam, mittlerweile konnte er seinen Duft wahrnehmen. Zigarettenrauch, Minze und der klassische Adam-Geruch, etwas herb, etwas scharf.  
  
Leo hörte hinter sich Schritte auf dem Holzboden, der leise knarzte.  
  
„Wer ist denn da?“, rief Caro aus dem Wohnzimmer.  
  
Adams Mine veränderte sich, wechselte von einem flehentlichen Gesichtsausdruck zu etwas, das Leo immer schon gehasst hatte, etwas Undurchdringlichem, Unlesbarem.  
  
Sie sahen sich schweigend an, bis Caros Hand sich auf Leos Schulter legte. „Das gibt’s doch gar nicht“, rief sie arglos, freundlich aus, „Adam? Du bist’s doch, oder?“  
  
„Ja“, erwiderte Adam gequält und Caro lächelte ihn an.  
  
„Komm doch rein, du musst doch nicht im Flur rumstehen“, sie gestikulierte ihn die Wohnung und Leo sah betreten auf seine nackten Füße.  
  
„Warum bist’n hier?“, nuschelte Leo und Caro nahm Adam die Jacke ab, hängte sie an der Garderobe auf, schien Leos betretenes Verhalten kaum wahrzunehmen.  
  
„Möchtest du vielleicht einen Kaffee? Oder einen Tee?“, fragte sie und lächelte erneut, doch Adam reagierte nicht, sah nur Leo an, der spürte, wie sich ihm der Magen umdrehte.  
  
Caro sah zwischen den beiden hin- und her, die sich ansahen und über deren Gesichter in der spärlichen Beleuchtung der Wohnung für sie beinah unlesbare Emotionen tanzten.  
  
„Es ist wegen früher, oder?“, brach sie schließlich die Stille und Leos Herz wurde schwer vor lauter Einfühlsamkeit und Liebe in ihrer Stimme, sank in seiner Brust herab wie ein Stein.  
  
„Ja“, sagte Adam schließlich und klang fast ein bisschen entschuldigend, „Ich wusste nicht, zu wem ich sonst kommen sollte. Falls ich euch gestört habe-“  
  
„Quatsch, überhaupt nicht“, lenkte Caro schnell ein und schüttelte den Kopf, sah verständnisvoll von Adam zu Leo, „Geht doch ruhig in die Küche oder ins Wohnzimmer, ich geh einfach schonmal ins Bett und lese noch ein bisschen. Dann könnt ihr das in Ruhe klären.“  
  
Leo lächelte ihr dankbar zu, während seine Brust sich anfühlte als würde sie platzen, sein Gehirn schreiend in seinem Kopf rotierte.  
  
„Hat mich gefreut, dich mal wieder zu sehen, Adam“, sie hielt ihm die Hand hin und Adam ergriff sie und schüttelte sie kurz, bevor sie sich an Leo wandte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte, „Lasst euch ruhig Zeit, lieb dich.“  
  
Leo sah ihr nach, bis sie aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand und er die Schlafzimmer ins Schloss fallen hörte, bevor er sich mit gequältem Blick an Adam wandte. Dessen Augenringe waren nicht mehr nur noch rot und geschwollen, jetzt glichen sie einem Bluterguss, dunkel und tief.  
  
„Mein Vater ist aufgewacht.“  
  
„Scheiße.“  
  
  
  
 **V.**  
  
Die Sonne war schon vor längerer Zeit untergegangen und Leo seufzte tief, legte die losen Aufzeichnungen auf den Stapel rechts neben ihn, strich sich angestrengt durch das Gesicht und rieb sich die Augen, bis weiße Flecken vor seinen geschlossenen Lidern tanzten. Die kleine Digitaluhr verkündete glühend das Herannahen der Mitternacht, das einzige Licht im Büro kam von ihren Schreibtischlampen und der Notbeleuchtung draußen im Flur.  
  
Mit brennenden Augen sah er auf den Bildschirm seines Monitors und überflog die letzten Zeilen seines Fallberichtes, an dem er bereits den ganzen Abend arbeitete. Er fühlte sich ohnehin schon erschöpft und seltsam emotional mitgenommen von Lidas Schicksal. Aber auch etwas anderes, _jemand anderes ,_ dessen bloße Präsenz, zerrte an seinen Nerven.  
  
Die Tür schwang auf und Adam stolzierte herein, zwei Kaffeetassen in den Händen, schubste mit dem Ellenbogen die Tür zu. „Kleine Motivationsspritze gefällig?“  
  
 _Wenn man vom Teufel spricht._  
  
„Klar, warum nicht?“, Leo lächelte schwach und nahm die dampfende Tasse entgegen und sog den Duft des Kaffees ein, fühlte sich sofort ein bisschen wacher.  
  
„Pia ist jetzt auch nach Hause gefahren, wir sollten hier auch mal langsam fertig werden, findest du nicht?“  
  
„Der Bericht muss morgen Abend fertig sein, ich kanns mir nicht erlauben, jetzt aufzuhören“, antwortete Leo beinah mechanisch und rieb sich erneut die Augen, starrte auf die Wörter, die vor dem grellen, weißen Dokumentenhintergrund zu flimmern begannen.  
  
„Tust dich echt schwer damit, was?“, Adam lehnte sich gegen die Tischkante und beugte sich über den Monitor, versuchte einen Blick auf das Dokument zu erhaschen.  
  
Leo zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich in seinem Stuhl nach hinten sinken. „Ja, ich kann mich kaum darauf konzentrieren“, er musterte Adam, der einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee nahm, „Und du? Wie sieht’s mit deinem Bericht aus?“  
  
„Fast fertig.“  
  
Leo brummte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, starrte auf seinen Monitor, dessen helles Licht sich gefühlt fast durch seine Netzhaut brannte.  
  
„Lass mich mal sehen, vielleicht fehlt ja nicht mehr viel und ich kann dir helfen“, bevor Leo protestieren konnte, war Adam bereits um den Tisch herum gegangen und lehnte sich jetzt seitlich über ihn, eine Hand auf den Tisch gestützt, die andere auf die Rückenlehne von Leos Stuhl gelegt.  
  
Leo starrte den anderen an, der sich augenscheinlich völlig in das Dokument vertiefte und ließ seinen Blick über dessen Gesicht wandern, die feinen Fältchen um die Augen, die sich immer dann bildeten, wenn er sich zu konzentrieren schien.  
  
„Wie früher“, murmelte Leo leise und Adam drehte ruckartig den Kopf, sah ihn an. „Was?“, fragte er und lachte überrascht auf.  
  
„Nichts“, seine Stimme zitterte und Adams fester Blick schien ihn förmlich zu durchdringen, ihm wurde heiß und eine Gänsehaut zog über seine Arme hinweg, über seinen unteren Rücken, ließ ihn erzittern.  
  
Beschämt senkte Leo den Kopf und sah an Adam vorbei, bis dessen kühle Finger sich um sein Kinn legten, es packten und ihn zwangen, ihn wieder anzusehen. Ein seltsames Glimmen, das Leo ewig nicht mehr gesehen hatte (nur manchmal, ganz selten vor seinem inneren Auge, wenn er alleine Zuhause gewesen war und die Vergangenheit ihn eingeholt hatte und er seine Hände nicht hatte von sich lassen können) erschien in Adams Augen. Kühl und abschätzig, glühenden wie Feuer. Sein Daumen strich über Leos Unterlippe, während seine restliche Hand dessen Mund sanft zusammendrückte. Leo holte tief Luft und seufzte leise, blinzelte den anderen an, spürte wie sein Herz in seiner Brust heftig zu klopfen begann.  
  
„Sieh‘ mich an“, flüsterte Adam leise und für einen Moment wurde sein Gesicht sanft, weich wie ein Luftzug an heißen Sommertagen, bevor er sich wieder fing und das Verhalten annahm, welches Leo schon als sie noch Anfang Zwanzig gewesen waren mit zitternden Knien und geröteten Wangen zurückgelassen hatte und an das er sich gerne erinnerte, wenn Caro nicht Zuhause gewesen war und er sich vorgestellt hatte, dass Adam ihn auf die Matratze drückte, keine Bewegung zuließ, egal, wie sehr sich Leo unter ihm wand.  
  
Sein Daumen strich unablässig über Leos Unterlippe, während er ihn und seine Reaktion beobachtete, das Flattern seiner Lider, wie er die Brauen zusammenzog und tief seufzte. Einen Moment blickten sie sich tief in die Augen und Leos Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, während Adam von einer tiefen Welle der Gefühle erfasst wurde, die ihm alle Luft zum Atmen nahm. Langsam ließ er seinen Daumen in Leos Mund gleiten, dessen Augen nach hinten rollten, während er gierig seine Lippen darum schloss.  
  
„Fuck“, murmelte Adam leise und beobachtete Leo, der an seinem Daumen sog, die Zunge über die Fingerspitze tanzen ließ und ihn lasziv durch flatternde Lider ansah, leise gegen seinen Finger stöhnte.  
  
Leos Hände wanderten über Adams Bauch, während er den Kopf tiefer in den Nacken legte und genüsslich die Augen schloss, ungeduldig an Adams Rollkragenpulli zog, seine Finger darunter schob und die warme Haut unter seinen Fingern spürte.  
  
Mit einem leisen _Plop_ zog Adam seinen Daumen aus Leos Mund und schmunzelte ihn an, legte beide Hände an dessen Wangen, strich mit den Daumen über seine Wangenknochen. Leo seufzte leise und atmete schwer durch seine geöffneten Lippen ein und aus, während Adam sich quälend langsam zu ihm herunterbeugte, federleicht mit seinen Lippen die des anderen berührte.  
  
„Ich fürchte, ich kann mich nicht gut zurückhalten, also muss ich wissen, ob du das jetzt wirklich willst“, flüsterte er und spürte Leo unter ihm erzittern, schwer gegen seine Lippen atmen.  
  
 _„Fuck,_ Adam. Ja, scheiße, mach schon“, hauchte Leo, drückte seine Finger fester in Adams Seiten, der sich zu ihm herunterbeugte und ihn sanft küsste, an seiner Unterlippe sog. Leos Finger huschten unter seinem Rollkragenpullover hervor und machten sich eilig an seinem Gürtel und dem Reißverschluss zu schaffen, der mit einem leisen _Ziiip_ aufglitt. Ungeduldig, durch Adams Zunge die in seinen Mund drang angespornt, zog er die enge Jeans des anderen herunter und griff nach dessen Schwanz, der hart und heiß gegen den dünnen Stoff seiner Shorts drückte, rieb mit dem Daumen darüber.  
  
„Hast du was mit?“, keuchte Leo gegen Adams Lippen, nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten und Adam zerrte ihn aus dem Stuhl nach oben, ließ seine Hände gierig über die Brust des anderen gleiten.  
  
„Nur’n Gummi in meiner Jacke“, murmelte er abwesend und legte seine Lippen an Leos Hals, ließ seine Zunge über die warme Haut gleiten, unter der Leos Puls heftig schlug, biss sanft hinein.  
  
„F-fuck“, stöhnte Leo und drückte sich gegen Adam, fuhr mit den Händen in dessen Haar, krallte sich daran fest, „Bist du wahnsinnig?“  
  
„Bei dir immer ein bisschen“, schmunzelte der andere und leckte sanft über die geschundene Haut, Leo lachte er leise, keuchte dann und schob seine Hand in Adams Shorts, ließ seine Finger über dessen harten Schwanz gleiten, seufzte leise, während Adam sein Gesicht stöhnend an seinem Nacken vergrub.  
  
„Fickst du mich jetzt?“, murmelte Leo und schloss seine Hand um Adams Schwanz, bewegte sie ein paar Mal auf und ab, bevor der andere sich von seinem Hals löste und ihn erneut küsste, bis Leo die Luft ausging und seine Lippen sich wund anfühlten.  
  
„Fuck, klar“, raunte Adam und strich über Leos Stirn, auf der sich bereits ein leichter Schweißfilm gebildet hatte, zog ungeduldig an Leos Jeans, „Weg mit der Hose, ich kümmre mich um den Rest.“  
  
Leo macht sich mit zitternden Fingern an seiner Jeans zu schaffen, während Adam sich behelfsmäßig die noch geöffnete Hose hochzog und zu seiner Jacke schlenderte, so nonchalant, dass Leo unwillkürlich lächeln musste, bevor er aus seiner Jeans schlüpfte, sie auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl warf, nur um sich einen Moment später wieder dicht an Adams warmen Körper gedrückt wiederzufinden.  
  
„Ich habe oft an dich gedacht“, murmelte Adam leise und nahm Leos Gesicht wieder in beide Hände, drückte ihn mit seinem Körper gegen den Tisch, ließ seine Lippen über die Wangen des anderen tanzen, „Aber ich hatte nicht die Eier mich zu melden.“  
  
„Jetzt halt endlich den Mund und mach“, flüsterte Leo und ließ sich von Adam auf die Tischplatte drücken, die Akten fielen achtlos zu Boden und er schaffte es gerade noch, die Kaffeetasse in Sicherheit zu bringen und außer Reichweite zu schieben, während Adam ihm ungeduldig die Boxershorts hinunterzog, die bis zu seinen Knöcheln herunterrutschte.  
  
Adams Hand drückte ihn mit der Brust flach auf den Tisch und er spreizte instinktiv die Beine, spürte einen Moment später die kühlen Finger des anderen über seine Eier gleiten, bis sie sich in seinen Hintern gruben und ihn auseinanderzogen.  
  
„Wir haben nichts anderes hier, meinst du dein Speichel tut’s auch?“, flüsterte Adam in sein Ohr und Leo nickte eilig, spürte wie sich die Hand, die auf seinem Rücken geruht hatte, ihren Weg nach oben über seine Schulter bahnte und sich Adams Zeige- und Mittelfinger in seinen Mund drückten.  
  
Leo sog an Adams Finger wie zuvor schon an seinem Daumen und stöhnte leise, als dieser seine Lippen wieder an Leos Nacken legte, sanft an der warmen Haut sog und knabberte, gleichzeitig seinen Schritt an dem Hintern des anderen rieb.  
  
„Sieh‘ dich an“, raunte Adam und Leo spürte dessen Blick brennenden auf seinem Gesicht und seine Lider flatterten erneut, während der andere seine Finger rhythmisch in seine Mund gleiten ließ und drückte sich gegen dessen Schritt, der sich unnachgiebig an ihm rieb.  
  
Adam beobachtete noch einen Moment, wie seine in Finger Leos Mund eindrangen und spürte wie unter dem Blick aus dessen riesigen Pupillen eine Gänsehaut seinen Körper überzog, bevor er sie langsam aus Leos Mund zog.  
  
„Ich denke, das reicht. Was meinst du, Süßer?“, raunte er und betrachtete kurz seine feuchten Finger und Leo gab, die geschwollenen Lippen einen spaltbreit geöffnet und feucht von seinem eigenen Speichel, ein raues, zustimmendes Geräusch von sich.  
  
Adam richtete sich etwas auf und zog Leos Hintern auseinander, rieb mit seinen feuchten Fingern langsam über den Eingang des anderen, der leicht pulsierte. Langsam drückte er mit einem Finger dagegen und drang vorsichtig in den anderen ein, Leos Stirn sank auf den Tisch und er stöhnte, drückte den Rücken durch. Für einen Moment war Adams Finger, der ihn langsam und behutsam fickte, das Einzige, auf das Leo sich konzentrieren konnte und er zuckte zusammen, als er plötzlich etwas Nasses an seinem Hintern spürte, sah über die Schulter.  
  
Adam, den Kopf gesenkt, richtete seinen eisernen Blick auf ihn, die Lippen glänzten feucht und ein fast diebisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Ganz ruhig, das war ich“, murmelte er und eine Hand strich über seinen Hintern, bevor ein zweiter Finger, mithilfe von Adams Speichel, in ihn glitt und er sich aufbäumte, sich dem anderen entgegen drückte.  
  
„F-fuck“, gab Leo atemlos von sich und versuchte sich hilflos an der Kante des Schreibtisches festzuhalten, während Adam seine Finger in ihm spreizte, unablässig über seinen Hinter strich, „Scheiße, Adam, i-ich -“  
  
„Ja?“, raunte Adam und stieß tief mit seinen Fingern in Leo, was den anderen erzittern ließ.  
  
„M-mehr, oh Gott“, Leo drückte sich Adam entgegen, die Knöchel seiner Hände färbten sich langsam weiß, als ein dritter Finger in ihn stieß und sanft mit den beiden anderen in ihn eindrang und noch einen Moment dehnte, bevor Adam sie zurückzog und Leo mit einem schrecklich leeren Gefühl zurückließ. Er hörte hinter sich das Knistern der Kondomverpackung und spürte, wie Adams Finger anschließend über seinen Rücken strichen, einen Moment später drückte sich Adams Schwanz gegen seinen Eingang, drang sanft und langsam in ihn ein.  
  
„Halt dich nicht zurück“, keuchte Leo und richtete sich ein wenig auf, stützte sich mit einer Hand ab, sah über die Schulter und beobachtete, wie Adam in ihn eindrang, ließ zu wie dessen verzückter Gesichtsausdruck ihm die Luft aus der Lunge sog.  
  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Adam beugte sich zu ihm herunter, legte seine Lippen auf Leos und küsste ihn langsam, sanft und voller Zuneigung die das Herz des anderen fast zum Explodieren brachte, während er immer tiefer in ihn eindrang.  
  
„Wie willst du’s, _B aby_?“, flüsterte Adam gegen Leos Lippen, der leise stöhnte.  
  
„Fick mich genauso, wie man jemanden fickt, den man fünfzehn Jahre nicht mehr gesehen hat“, antwortete der andere atemlos und ihre Blicke trafen sich, Adam packte sein Kinn und hielt ihn fest, mit seiner Hand und seinen Augen, der brennende Schmerz in seinem Arsch und seinem Nacken raubten ihm die Luft und der durchdringende Blick des anderen, die Pupillen dunkel und weit, vernebelten seine Gedanken.  
  
Sie verharrten so, Leo bemüht Adams Blick zu erwidern, während seine Lider flatterten und er erbarmungslos langsam und tief in ihn eindrang, mit jedem Mal geräuschvoll ein- und ausatmete, bis Adam sein Kinn losließ und ihn zurück auf den Tisch presste, eine Hand zwischen seinen Schultern, die andere glitt über seine Hüfte. Adam stieß tiefer und schneller in ihn und bereits nach einer kurzen Zeit bewegte Leo sich gegen ihn, spürte wie der andere immer wieder gegen den Punkt stieß, der ihn förmlich kurz Sterne sehen ließ, das Klirren des Schreibtisches und ihr tiefes Stöhnen gab die Melodie zu ihrem Rhythmus vor.  
  
„A-adam, i-ich“, Leo bäumte sich auf und seine Hüfte zuckte unkontrolliert zurück, gegen Adams Schwanz, der sich tief in ihn drückte und im nächsten Moment erfasste sein eigener Höhepunkt Leo, der tief stöhnte und keuchend auf den Tisch sank, wie benebelt von Adam durch seinen Orgasmus gefickt wurde, bis dieser ebenso keuchend auf ihn sank.  
  
Einen Moment verharrten sie so, Adams warmes Gesicht auf Leos Rücken, direkt unterhalb seiner Schultern und dessen warmer Atem, der Leo, gemeinsam mit seinem eigenen kühlenden Schweiß, erschaudern ließ, bis der andere sich langsam und vorsichtig aufrichtete, sich aus ihm zurückzog und ihn mit dem Nachbeben seines Orgasmus allein ließ.  
  
Leo vernahm hinter sich das Klacken von Adams Gürtelschnalle und dessen Schritte, während er spürte, wie sich seine angespannten Glieder langsam zitternd beruhigten und sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten, ihm heiß und dick die Wangen hinunterrannen. Beschämt legte er die Stirn auf der Tischplatte ab und bemühte sich nicht, das ruckartige Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbes zu verstecken.  
  
„Hast du vielleicht Hung- Leo? Leo, hey, was ist denn?“, er hörte Adams Stimme fern durch das Rauschen seines Pulses an sein Ohr dringen und richtete sich langsam auf, spürte sofort die schlanken, wie immer kalten Hände des anderen auf seinen Armen, die ihn packten und ihm aufhalfen. Sein Rücken schmerzte und seine Beine fühlten sich immer noch nicht sonderlich stabil an, aber Adam drehte ihn ungewohnt vorsichtig herum, als sei er zerbrechliches Porzellan und er sank ermattet gegen die Tischkante.  
  
„Was hast du denn? Hat es-“, Adams Blick wanderte besorgt über Leos gerötetes Gesicht und streckte unsicher seine Hand nach ihm aus, die ebenso unsicher und bewegungslos kurz vor Leos Wange in der Luft verharrte, „Mochtest du es nicht?“  
  
Leo lachte leise auf und schüttelte den Kopf, sah zu Boden, auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten plötzlich reglos. „Nein, das ist es nicht, wirklich nicht“, erwiderte Leo atemlos und fuhr sich verwirrt durch da das eigene, dunkle Haar.  
  
Adam betrachtete ihn einen Moment schweigend und zog ihn dann behutsam an, schloss den Reißverschluss von Leos Jeans und strich sanft über die weiche Haut oberhalb des Hosenbundes.  
  
„Ich wünschte, es wäre alles anders gelaufen, weißt du?“, flüsterte Leo und Adam hob ruckartig den Kopf, sah ihn an.  
  
Einen Moment standen sie schweigend dort, dicht aneinandergedrängt, als wäre ihr Büro nicht größer als eine winzige Besenkammer und als würden die Wände drohen sie zu erdrücken, die Gesichter zu einer stummen Kommunikation verdammt, bevor Adam antwortete. „Ich auch“, erwiderte er ganz leise, aber mit der für ihn so üblichen Ernsthaftigkeit und dem Nachdruck, der Leo manchmal den letzten Nerv raubte, seine Brust und das rasende Herz darin aber gerade fast zum Platzen brachte.  
  
„Scheiße“, stieß er hervor, „Ich verschwende die verschissene Lebenszeit einer Frau, die viel zu gut für mich ist, ich hab‘ immer noch dieses Verfahren am Arsch und dann tauchst du auch noch auf und – und – fuck.“  
  
Leo ließ seinen Blick ziellos umher wandern und seufzte tief.  
  
„Ich hätte dich nicht allein lassen dürfen.“  
  
„Nein, Adam. Scheiße, nein, das ist es nicht.“  
  
„Ist es nicht? Was war’s denn dann? Die hätten dich dafür in den Knast stecken können, aber du hast es trotzdem getan, mich nicht allein gelassen. Und was hab‘ ich gemacht?“  
  
„So einfach ist das nicht. Du brauchtest damals die Auszeit, den Abstand.“  
  
Leo sah ihn entschieden an und Adam seufzte leise, strich sanft über Leos Wange, die weiche Haut und die feinen Stoppeln.  
  
„Trotzdem tut es mir leid. Ich hätte nicht gehen dürfen.“  
  
„Du weißt, ich kann nicht einfach-“, Leo gestikulierte ziellos umher und wich Adams Blick aus, „Es geht nicht, nicht jetzt.“  
  
„Ich weiß“, antwortete Adam ruhig und lächelte, strich mit dem Daumen sanft über Leos Lippen und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
„Sorry, Adam“, ihre Blicke trafen sich und Leo kämpfte erneut mit den Tränen.  
  
„Es ist okay, Leo“, Adams schlanke Finger glitten durch Leos dunkles Haar, legten sich auf seinen Nacken, zogen ihn in eine innige Umarmung, „Wir finden eine Lösung, ja?“  
  
Leo vergrub sein Gesicht an Adams Hals, spürte unter dem Rollkragen seines Pullis den stetigen, warmen Puls des anderen gegen sein Gesicht pulsieren und vergrub seine Finger tiefer in dessen Rücken.  
  
Leo hatte immer an Adam gedacht, nahezu jeden Tag und er hatte ihn vermisst, mehr vermisst, als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hatte. Und jetzt war er wieder da.  
  
Und Leo wollte, dass er nie wieder ging.


End file.
